Sorrows of Tomorrow
by teardr0ps
Summary: It's when everything's over. The Shikon no Tama has been finally destroyed. Everything fell into their right places; EVERYTHING—that includes Kagome's real world. How would everyone could keep up about the fact that her mission's done? InuKag Oneshot.


**Sorrows of tomorrow**

**Summary: **It's when everything's over. The Shikon no Tama has been finally destroyed. Everything fell into their right places; EVERYTHING—that includes Kagome's real world. How would everyone could keep up about the fact that her mission's done? InuKag Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha.

_Smile, even if it's a sad smile, because sadder than a sad smile is the sadness of not knowing how to smile._

"See you at school!" The black haired girl shouted happily. Today's their Graduation Day—finally! After her long years of hard work; it has finally came to an end. Bye-bye long home works, bye-bye difficult examinations and bye-bye life changing reports! And that reminds her of her dream about being a doctor.

Kagome doesn't really have a clue why but it seems like it's set to her mind that she wants to be a doctor—a successful one. It's like she has the habit of serving other people. It makes her feel light.

She looked up at the sky and smiled to herself. It's a relief that the other members of her family encouraged her. She's so glad to have a very understanding mother, a brother who accompanies her when she's down at times and a very caring grandfather. She bet she won't even be this happy without them.

When she arrived at the school, she found her friends easily. Eri was the first one who noticed her and gave her a wave.

"Kagome-chan," Eri started slowly but with a hint of excitement in her voice, "I don't really understand your reason about not having your own cell phone."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

The said girl gave them an apologetic smile and scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry, girls. But I just don't feel like having a cell phone. I'm not even used having one anymore."

Yuka, on the other hand, sighed before saying, "If you say so. Let's go inside, okay?"

The ceremony lasted for a few hours. They all have a big smile on their face as they congratulate one another.

"I'll be the BEST reporter in town!" Yuka declared proudly.

Eri didn't waste another minute. "Watch out for the BEST chef!"

Yumako put a hand on her chest and muttered in a very loud voice, "Better not mess with the BEST dentist here!"

Kagoma chuckled to herself before following her friends' declarations, "Have no fear, Doctor Higurashi is HERE."

They all laugher at their own childishness but their laughter soon died down when they realize they've got different types of dreams that means they won't be together like this for quite a long time.

* * *

"Congratulations, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter sweetly,

They just finished eating dinner wherein her mother cooked LOTS of foods. It's obvious how proud her mother was that made her feel more special. It's a rare occasion as well.

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome smiled back and started to clean the table when Grandpa suddenly went still and seemed to be so distant for a moment.

"Hang on." Grandpa said quietly, "Can you feel IT?"

Souta blinked twice and looked around for a moment, "Feel what, Grandpa?"

"The evil spirit." He answered, "There were times I could feel 'it' around us but nothing bad happens to us that made me wonder even more."

Kagome and proceeded to what she's doing. "Then it shouldn't be an EVIL spirit. There's none Grandpa, really."

Grandpa sent her a warning glance, "Quiet, Kagome."

She shook her head patiently, trying to understand him. Maybe there is one, maybe there's none. She'll never know.

"I'll take a walk outside," she declared, looking at them with a lazy smile while rubbing her tummy again and again. "I'm SO full."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, "Tale care, dear."

When she's about to step out of their house, the phone suddenly rang that almost made Kagome jump. Being the person nearest to the noisy thingy, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Higurashi! Is that you?" a familiar voice asked politely.

There's no mistaking it. It's Hojo; must be about congratulating her for the 54th time or some strange medicines.

"Yes." She answered shortly. "What is it, Hojo-kun?"

The person on the other line chuckled before saying, "I just want you to know that I had so much fun spending time with you. I hope we could do it again."

Kagome nodded, as if he can see her, "Of course, Hojo-kun. It would be nice."

When they ended their conversation, she remembered that he's also planning to take up medicine. He even declared that there's a big chance they'd be in the same university. Based on what she can see, there might be nothing wrong with it. But still… she's wondering why she hasn't really fallen in love with him.

…_he got looks. _

…_a very good personality._

…_intelligent._

…_caring and understanding._

The list goes on and on yet nothing changes a bit. She still see him as a friend and nothing else. But then, no one can tell anyway.

When she stepped out of the house, the cold wind kissed her face and made her shiver. She continued to walk around for several minutes before stopping in her tracks and looked around for a brief moment.

It must be her imagination.

But why does it feel like she's not alone? It's not a feeling that makes her scared but comforting in a strange way. Like she's never alone…like someone's with her all the time. She can't help but wonder when she's depressed, it'll vanish after a moment. She can't help but smile.

Kagome looked up at the lonely sky; it feels so light. So content. If there's really someone there, someone looking after her; she must be one hell of a lucky girl.

* * *

"Inuyasha," the little fox demon called slowly. "Are you going there again?"

Inuyasha looked down at him for a brief moment. "Aa."

"But Inuyasha," Sango looked at him worriedly, "You can't always do this. You won't be able to move on if you continue doing this."

Miroku, on the other hand, looked straightly at Inuyasha before nodding, "I understand how you feel."

Inuyasha looked at him blankly before nodding back. He stood up and went out of Kaede's hut without a word to anyone.

He stopped for a while and closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened.

It's been three years since the Shikon no Tama was destroyed for good. Everything went back to normal as expected but it never crossed his mind that Kagome will be gone as well. He was able to bring her back home safely but right there and then he felt a force pulling him back and lost his consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, it was pure black.

"Kagome!" he called. "Where are you, Kagome!"

"You won't be able to talk to her anymore." A deep voice spoke out of nowhere. "Her memories about you and everyone else will be vanished. Everything."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in annoyance. He could recognize that voice, it's Shikon no Tama. He looked around and tried to put into his mind that it's just a dream. Definitely a nightmare.

A sarcastic chuckle was heard. "This isn't a dream, child. You know it isn't. She'll forget everything. This is fate."

"Then fuck that fate!" he swore angrily. "Is this your way to piss me off?"

The voice didn't respond at his question and he was able to calm himself before heaving a deep sigh.

"That's it?" he asked, "That's just it?"

"Yes. It's for the best."

He continued to be calm. "That means, I won't be able to see her again, right?"

It took a few more seconds before the voice answered, "I can see she means a lot to you…"

He didn't answer this time but just waited for the answer.

"…well then. I could let you see her once in a while."

Inuyasha should be happy with this, but he knew better, it's like there's still something to it that he wouldn't like.

"But…" the voice continue, "She still won't remember you. And also , if you visit her world, no one will be able to see you."

The hanyou swallowed hard, "Just like a spirit, huh?" he smiled bitterly. So this is it then? That's what bound to happen after all this time?

"Yes. That's all I can offer." The voice muttered in a lower voice. "If you try to do anything reckless, the spell will be instantly broken and the well will disappear."

Inuyasha tried to consider it as a blessing. "But I can still see her whenever I want to?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes."

"And guard her?"

"…yes."

He nodded, understanding the whole situation, "Then that's enough for me."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and saw his friends' faces near to him. They all looked worried. "Inuyasha!" they chorused.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked and helped him up. It looked like he isn't really fine but Inuyasha is Inuyasha.

He just stared off to the distance and recalled his last conversation. His friends exchanged another worried glances.

Inuyasha stood up without any expression on his face. He continued to be silent for a couple of minutes before looking at them, "Kagome's safe. She's in her own world and won't be back anymore." He started walking off but stopped, "We won't be able to do anything about it." then started walking away from them.

Kaede, who remained silent, decided to tell them her realization that Kagome's mission is finally finished. That they wouldn't be able to do anything about it like what Inuyasha told them. So either the well stopped working or she doesn't remember a single detail about them anymore.

"It's been a while." Sango muttered in a low voice, "And Inuyasha kept on watching over her."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed, "It must be so hard for him to keep up."

They were currently lying beside one another and watching the candle burn itself very slowly while Shippo and Kirara are asleep already.

Miroku heaved a sigh, "I don't know but I'm sure he won't stop."

Sango shook her head sadly, "He did so many things for her. I myself cannot believe that he treasured her that deeply; that he'll do anything just to make her happy even though it hurt him."

They remembered how Inuyasha came rushing back while panting so hard and told them he's making Kagome another of her mother's juice when she's sick and quietly left it afterwards in her bedroom with a note 'DRINK OR DIE' in which even Kaede helped him write it in a messy way.

She probably didn't remember the first time Inuyasha made her drink it when she's extremely sick one time.

Also, there was a time when she was so tired and he started tapping her legs gently the way his mother did to him to make him sleepy.

The time when she's all alone and he stayed by her side the whole time—watching her quietly. The moment when she's trying to review so hard to pass her so called test and she fell asleep unintentionally. Inuyasha had no choice but to push a random vase near her and let it shatter into pieces just to wake her up. God knows how many fragile things he was able to destroy to keep her awake.

The thought of her being safe in her real world makes it up for Inuyasha. It's better than not seeing her at all and most important of all, he's contented.

* * *

Kagome blinked hard. Is it just her or it's really the Goshinboku was trying to pull her? Or even…calling her. It sounds stupid just by hearing it. Nevertheless, she approached it wordlessly and stared at it for a long time.

She felt like something boiled inside her. That there's something wants to come out but she just couldn't a finger on it.

After a while, she put her left hand on it and her right hand on her chest. Why does it feel so familiar? So right?

She closed her eyes slowly before smiling to herself, "Seems like we've got a connection."

Inuyasha, who was standing near her, couldn't help but smile as well. It has always been that smile. That smile which made him fall for her…that smile that taught him to trust other people…that smile which taught him how to smile as well. And that smile that taught him so many things.

He came closer to her and put his arms around her and whispered, "You can still remember me. Here…" he then put a hand on top of her right hand placed on her chest, "…right, Kagome?"

Kagome's smile grew bigger. She sat down and leaned on the tree, "It's so weird—yet wonderful."

She touched her arms which are now colder than its usual temperature. "I know someone's watching over me." She said a little louder to no one, "but I'm pretty sure whoever you are, you're a very special person to my heart."

Inuyasha's lips formed into a smile once more.

Kagome's eyes started to get heavier but her smile was still there and before she drifted into sleep, she was able to say the words Inuyasha never expected he'd ever hear again.

"Stupid Inuyasha." She said in a very soft voice. It was so soft that he almost missed it. His eyes grew bigger and stared her for a long time.

Inuyasha carried her all the way back to her room later that night. He placed the blanket up to her chest before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. A simple gesture but meant a lot of things.

He watched her sleep all night with one thought in mind. He knew it. It's just the memories that were taken away from her. She still knows him…deep inside her. Her mind might have forgotten him…but not her heart.

**a/n:** Aaaaah! Done! My first fic. Hope you liked it. R&R. 3


End file.
